The First Fight
by SpinnerSpirit
Summary: Puck and Kurt have their first fight and lives start going downhill. Established Finn/Puck. Rated M for later chapters. Crappy summary is crappy. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Finn sat on his bed, head in his hands. The memory of Puck leaving and slamming the door behind him replayed in his head about a million times before he stood up and dejectedly stomping down the stairs.

"You and Puck have a fight?" Kurt asked, looking up from his notebook on the table as his step-brother opened the fridge. "It's only natural. Most couples do fight, you know."

The tall boy groaned and pulled out an almost empty bottle of chocolate milk, halfheartedly telling Kurt to be quiet before chugging the rest of the delicious drink.

"You can talk to me about it. Blaine and I have had our share of fights, Finn. I could help," the countertenor declared, quickly adding 'if you want me to, that is.'

"I don't even know what I did!" the confused teen shouted, tossing the empty milk jug into the trash can. "He just got super pissed at me and I don't know what the hell I did to make him so mad!"

"Well… First I have to ask about your… sexual habits. Were you two active and then you stopped? That would make Puck angry," the green-grey eyed teen stuck the end of his pen between his teeth. "Or maybe something is bothering him at home and he doesn't know how to tell you, or he just doesn't know how to cope."

"It's probably the first one. I wouldn't… let him… yeah. Whatever. He can get over it and call me when he's done being a little bitch."

Kurt inwardly flinched at Finn's harsh tone and hoped that Puck would indeed get over his significant other not letting him take his virginity.

"Finn, I understand you aren't exactly happy with Puck's… attitude toward this, but maybe you should take the first step. Talk to him about it and try to put some boundaries for... how far you want to go until you reach a certain age, or just a certain time in your relationship," the pale teen stated softly, chewing absentmindedly on the pen tip in his mouth.

"I was _trying_ to set some boundaries when he decided 'oh, let's start makin' out and gettin' all touchy feely and maybe he'll let me do him,'" the dark haired boy snapped, sighing. "I kind of… I don't know how to put it. He just wasn't very happy with me telling him no."

"He either wasn't listening or he thought you setting boundaries was you saying you wanted to get more… intimate and he wanted to take it further."

Finn nodded and was about to head back upstairs to mope when the door opened and his mother stepped in, calling out "I'm home."

"Oh boys. I didn't expect you both to be down here. Finn, didn't Noah come over?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting her purse on the table. "He was over when I left."

"Puck is being an asshole and he left," Finn replied, mentally slapping himself. "Sorry mom, I meant he was just being a jerk and left…"

"What happened?"

Finn's eyes met Kurt's, slightly asking him to explain.

"Puck wanted to have sex and Finn wasn't ready," the smaller boy filled in, right when his father walked in. "Puck got pissed and left. We've yet to determine if that was actually why though. I still think Finn should call and ask."

"Wait, what am I hearing?" Burt inquired; slightly confused at the conversation he arrived home to. "Do I need to have a talk with Puckerman?"

"No, it's okay," Finn stated quickly. "I'll let him get over it and then he can talk to me. I'll see you guys later; I'm gonna go play some games before dinner."

The three watched Finn go upstairs before sharing a concerned look.

"Kurt—"

"I got it, dad," Kurt cut his dad off and sent a text to Puck, before smiling halfheartedly at the two adults and returning his attention to his forgotten notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Finn and Puck's fight and the tall boy still hadn't seen him. It was Monday, the day school started up again and Finn was practically bouncing with excitement, hoping to see his boyfriend again.

"Finn," Kurt called, hoping to get his attention, only to be ignored. "FINN."

The dark haired teen looked over at his step-brother.

"What?"

"You're going to knock the car over or something," the countertenor stated. "Calm down, I'm sure he wants to see you just as much as you want to see him."

He nodded but his excitement was barely contained.

"Kurt, I missed him so much. Oh, my Cheesus. I missed him," he babbled, and then a sudden thought hit him. "Wait, what if he breaks up with me because I didn't have sex with him that day? What if these two weeks have been him saying he doesn't want to see me anymore and I'm just making a huge fool of myself?"

"Good lord, Hudson! I'm sure he was busy! We've had this talk before, remember?"

The rest of the ride to school was spent mostly silent, save for every five or so minutes when Finn would start giggling like a school girl. Kurt was not very happy with Finn by the time they reached their destination.

"Go run around trying to find him now, Finn. You may be able to catch him before class starts."

Finn nodded him response, his brown eyes practically shining with hope of finding Puck as fast as he could.

"Don't just sit there like a lump," Kurt commanded. "Go find him!"

"Right!" Finn exclaimed, smacking his palm against his forehead and jumping out of the car with his backpack and jogging into the building.

By the time it was time to go to Glee, Finn had pretty much given up hope; he couldn't find Puck at all, and Glee was his last class of the day this year. He said hi to Mr. Shuester and the kids who were already there- everyone _but_ Puck. Go figure.

_What a surprise. _He thought, sarcasm dripping through his mind. _Of course he isn't here. He probably won't show.._

He sighed and took a seat next to his step-brother, who glanced over at him with questioning eyes, which Finn responded to with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, patting his knee. "I'm sure he'll show up soon. He may have skipped today."

"Alright, guys," Mr. Shuester said from the front of the class room. "It looks like we have everybody but Puck, so we can get started and hopefully he'll join us later today or tomorrow."

They spent about ten minutes catching up with each other before Mr. Shue gave them their first week assignment.

"So, I was thinking for our first week we could do songs about our summer- things we learned, things that changed, what you did. However, if you don't really have anything to share, just sing what you want."

Shrugs and choruses of 'okay' and 'sounds good' went through the room before the kids went back to chattering excitedly with each other.

"Finn?" Kurt poked the taller boy's side, which caused him to jump a little.

"Yes? Did I dose off or something? I wasn't paying attention…"

"The door," Kurt responded, nodding towards the open door.

Finn just glanced up, then back at the brunette before doing a double take and rushing towards the door.

"Puck," he breathed, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy in a tight embrace. "Oh, Cheesus. I was so worried that you wouldn't show up because you're still so mad at me and—"

"Shut up, Finn," Puck murmured, hugging the other boy tightly. "I missed you so much."

The two stood there in each other's arms for a moment more, before Mr. Shuester cleared his throat and they stepped away from each other.

"Guys, seats please?"

The couple smiled sheepishly and went to sit next to each other, holding hands.


End file.
